What Happens In Europe
by Crazy4Klaine
Summary: stays in Europe. Kurt and Blaine are just friends - and a certain Wes and David are determined to change that. So when they all head to Europe over Christmas break for six weeks, only no good and hilarity  and maybe a little romance  can come from this...
1. Chapter 1

Hey, everyone! As weird as it may seem, this story came to me in a dream (ha-ha, that rhymed). Yeah, I got, like, 10 hours of sleep last night, and this all happened in my dream.

So, I had to turn it into a fanfiction, of course, because I fell in love with the story line and, though it totally doesn't follow what happened in the Glee Christmas episode, I still really like it.

So enjoy the hilarity and adorable fluff and _please_ review!

-.-

"Kurt!"

The countertenor looked up from his new issue of Vogue magazine where he was sitting on the couch in the commons and couldn't help the smile that showed up on his face when he saw Blaine running towards him, an overly excited expression on his face. When he got there he looked Kurt up and down, taking notice to his position - his back resting against one armrest, his ankles crossed and his feet resting on the opposite armrest. "You look comfy." He teased.

Kurt rolled his eyes and smiled warmly at the giddy Warbler. "Well hello to you, too." He shifted so that he was sitting criss-cross-applesauce on the couch, to make more room for Blaine, who jumped and swung his legs over the back of the couch, landing next to Kurt and smiling like a Cheshire cat. "Any reason you're even _more_ of a spaz today?" Kurt joked, and Blaine gave him a look of mock offense.

"I resent that accusation. I am not a spaz." He protested, and Kurt snorted.

"Yeah, yeah." He said, and his eyes dropped to a thin stack of papers in Blaine's hand. "So what's going on?" He asked, jerking his chin at the papers to indicate what he meant.

Blaine smiled wider and put the papers down on the coffee table in front of the couch, and turned back to Kurt with sheer anticipation in his eyes. He leaned forward enticingly and held his hands out as if he was displaying something, a huge grin on his face. "What would you say, to a six-week trip," Blaine's grin widened, if that was possible, "to Europe?" He finished on a low note, and Kurt's mouth fell open, unsure of what exactly to say. Blaine laughed out of pure giddiness.

"W-What?" Kurt asked, his voice breathy as his face broke into a huge smile. "Europe? A-Are you serious?" He asked, sitting up straight, his eyes bright.

Blaine nodded vigorously. "Yes!" He held up the pieces of paper. "I have the tickets right here! You see, we have a month off of school for Christmas break, and we're allowed to miss school if we're on vacation." Kurt only gave a shocked laugh and blinked. Blaine continued. "You see, I usually visit my Uncle in Italy for Christmas with my Mom, Gracie and Leslie," Kurt smiled at the names of Blaine's little sisters, remembering how sweet they were as Blaine continued, "but my Mom is on a business trip to California, and my sisters are visiting their father." Kurt winced slightly when Blaine said _their_, remembering Blaine's story about his Father not being very..._accepting_ of his son's sexuality.

Blaine didn't take notice to it. "_So,_ my Mom told me that I could bring friends instead of them!" Blaine was practically bouncing in his seat with excitement. "The original plan was just to go to my Uncle's, but hey, we've got _six weeks_, so we're going everywhere!" He threw his hands up for emphasis. "Are you up for it?" He asked expectantly.

"I - of course!" He said, and Blaine nearly doubled up in happiness. "I mean, I'll have to talk to my parents, but yes!" He threw himself at Blaine, and Blaine hugged him back, slightly startled.

Kurt immediately felt embarrassed and pulled back, blushing lightly. Then he remembered one detail, and his brow furrowed in confusion. "Blaine?" He asked, looking up. Blaine nodded for him to continue. "You said that you usually go with you're Mom and two sisters...so if there are two more tickets," he gestured to the pieces of paper, "then who else is coming?" He asked, blinking a couple of times.

Blaine almost seemed to wince, as if that was the last question that he wanted Kurt to ask. He sighed and looked at Kurt with a cautious expression.

"Well..."

-.-

"Road trip!" Wes yelled out Blaine's sunroof as he, David and Blaine drove to Kurt's house to pick him up.

David laughed at this and Blaine swatted at his shoulder. "Get down, Wes!" He hissed, though he was playing a smile. "And besides, it's not a road trip, we're just gonna be driving a few hours to the airport."

Wes sat back down, his hair dusted slightly with snow. "Still, man. This is gonna be awesome." He smiled and leaned forward, in between the two front seats, and put an arm on each one. "How much longer until Kurt's?" He asked impatiently, glancing at the clock.

"Only a few minutes." Blaine replied casually. He could practically feel the smirks pointed at him and turned to find just that. "What?" He asked.

"Oh, don't act like we don't know why you invited him." David said, and Blaine rolled his eyes. "You want to do some romantic sight-seeing with Kurtsie?" He asked, chuckling, and Wes laughed.

Blaine blushed. "No." He said simply.

"Right..."

"Oh, hush. Look, we're here." He said as they pulled into Kurt's driveway.

Blaine parked and tightened his scarf as he stepped out into the cold, and knocked on the door when he reached it. When no one answered, Wes pointed to a note on the door.

_"Kurt,_

_I'm in the shop and was hoping you'd come down and help me out with a few things, because a few of the guys are out. Plus, it would be a good opportunity to bond a little before you leave. I'll be there if you wanna help out._

_-Dad"_

Blaine read aloud.

"Shop?" Wes asked curiously as they headed back to the car.

"Kurt's Dad is a mechanic." Blaine answered. Wes raised an eyebrow and looked at David, who just shrugged.

When they got to the shop, Blaine lead the way and greeted Kurt's father with a firm handshake. Wes and David merely waved politely and Blaine rolled his eyes at their act, and they simply winked and chuckled.

"Blaine!" Blaine felt a pair of arms wrap around him and he turned to see Kurt there.

In coveralls.

He blinked, and hugged Kurt back. "Kurt!" He pulled away and looked the boy up and down. "You're wearing coveralls..." He said with a smirk, and Kurt blushed.

"Yes, well, I can't risk getting my clothes dirty. Just let me finish up, OK?" He asked, and Blaine nodded.

"Of course." He said, and Kurt smiled before walking back over to one of the cars with a rag in hand. He tossed the rag down after wiping his hands and picked up his iPod, putting in his earbuds and nodding his head in approval of the song.

Blaine watched in awe as Kurt bent into the car, swaying his hips to the beat of the music. He got up to grab a wrench, and paused for just a second to do a small dance, wiggling his hips and mouthing the words before going back to duck under the hood.

Finn walked up to the three boys, his eyes on Blaine. "Enjoying the view?" He asked, playing a smirk, and Blaine tore his eyes away from the erotically dancing boy. "Huh? Oh, um...no, we're just here to pick him up." He said as calmly as he could, and looked back at Kurt, who was now practically _rotating his hips_ as he walked to get another part.

Wes chuckled. "Yeah, but Blaine here has the hots for Kurt over there."

Blaine scowled at him. "I do not." He protested.

David laughed when Blaine only turned to Kurt again. Finn smiled. "Yeah, well, his dancing is rather...interesting." He tried. "Back at McKinley he could barely open his locker without it being erotic." He said, nudging Wes, who laughed.

"Well, that's certainly not the case now..." Wes looked at Finn for a moment. "You look familiar...wait, aren't you in New Directions?" Wes asked, and Finn nodded.

"Guilty as charged. Yeah, same Glee club as Kurt used to be in." He stated, nodding.

"So you know him?" David asked.

"Know him? He's my brother. Well, step-brother." He corrected when he saw their dumbstruck expressions. "He used to have a huge crush on me, even." He said, and again Wes and David raised their eyebrows in surprise.

"You're gay?" They both asked at the same time.

Finn nearly jumped at the question. "What? No he just...didn't get the message at first. At least until I made it...pretty harshly obvious." A look of guilt crossed his face and the two Warblers knew not to push the subject.

Blaine didn't pay attention to their conversation - he already knew the whole story - and he couldn't take his eyes off of Kurt's hips as he danced. He did snap out of it, however, when Kurt bounced over, a huge smile on his face. "OK, I'm ready to go, just let me change and say goodbye to everyone. Oh, hey Finn." He smiled at the taller boy, who waved at him, before he ran off to get ready.

"Damn." Blaine muttered under his breath, too quiet for even Wes or David to hear.

Kurt returned a matter of minutes later, wearing _very_ tight, black skinny jeans, a black button-up shirt with a collar that owned the slightest bit at the top, revealing a small sliver of white, creamy skin, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and thin white suspenders. His hair was how it always was, however it was unusually a little curly in the front. Blaine's eyes widened at the sight of him because, he had to admit - Kurt looked good.

Kurt drew in a deep breath.

"I'm ready."

-.-

Kurt was positive that there were tears in his eyes as he hugged his father tight for what would be the last time for six weeks. "I love you, Dad." He whispered, letting out a shuddering breath.

Burt hugged him closer. "I love you, too, kiddo." He pulled away and put his hands on Kurt's shoulders. "You be safe now, you hear me? Stay with Blaine and your friends the whole time, no matter what, OK? You promise?" He asked sternly.

"Yeah Dad, I promise." Kurt said, smiling at his father's overprotectiveness.

Burt smiled and gave one nod before acting him on the shoulder and walking back to Carole and Finn, who had already said their goodbyes. Kurt had already gone to McKinley to say goodbye to all his friends there the day before, so he was ready to go.

He turned to Blaine and wiped his eyes. "OK, let's go." He breathed, and Blaine smiled, opening the passenger door for him. When Kurt was inside, Blaine walked over to his side and, giving everyone a small wave first, climbed in and shut the door.

Blaine started the car up, and Kurt rolled down the windows waving to everyone as they drove away.

He turned to Blaine when his family was out of sight and sighed. Blaine looked at him worriedly. "You OK?" He asked, and Kurt nodded, smiling widely.

"How could I not be OK? We're going to Europe!" He giggled wildly and stuck his head out the window. "_We're going to Europe!_" He yelled out the window, and Blaine laughed.

Meanwhile, Wes and David were in the backseat, forming some plans of their own.

These next six weeks were going to be interesting, for sure.

-.-

Back at Kurt's house, Burt stared after the car as it disappeared around the corner. Hearing his son's excited yell. He sighed when he felt Carole's hand on his shoulder.

"There he goes." He blinked back tears. "Please tell me I didn't just make a huge mistake." He pleaded, looking at Carole.

She simply smiled at him. "Oh, honey calm down." She reassured him. "It's not like he's moving out." He winced at her words, and she rolled her eyes. "It's only six weeks."

Burt sighed again. "Yeah, six weeks."

He closes his eyes and imagined how happy Kurt was when he had agreed, after a long disagreement. He thought about his son's happiness, and that was enough.

_"Thank you thank you thank you! You are the best Dad ever and I love you so, so much!"_

Yeah, maybe he could pull through. 


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to everyone who reviewed/favorited/story alert...ed **shrugs** this story! You are all so sweet!

So, this story is pretty boring so far, but it will get a lot more interesting, starting after this chapter, I promise.

Also, uh, wow. Sorry it took me over a month to update...:/

Review!

-.-

"I WHIP MY HAIR BACK AND FOURTH-"

"-I WHIP MY HAIR BACK AND FOURTH-"

"-I WHIP MY HAIR BACK AND FOURTH-"

"-I WHIP MY HAIR BACK AND FOURTH-"

"Oh my God, just make it _stop_..." Kurt groaned, his head in his hands as he grasped his hair tightly. Kurt knew that the long drive to the airport with Wes and David would be annoying, but he never thought it'd be _this_ annoying. If they didn't stop singing that stupid song, he swore that he was gonna strangle their talented little throats.

Blaine only chuckled and rubbed Kurt's back. "Remind me again why I agreed to come?" Kurt whined, looking up from his hands.

Blaine flashed him a smile. "Because I'm here, and you love me." He joked, and Kurt laughed, looking away.

"Just keep telling yourself that, Blaine." He smirked.

Blaine put a hand to his chest. "You know what, Kurt? That hurt. That _cut_ me. That cut me _deep._ To the _core._ With a..._butter knife._" He said with mock sorrow, and Kurt couldn't help it - he started giggling uncontrollably while Blaine just smiled at how adorable he was.

Wes and David looked at each other and nodded once, smirking. Getting them together was going to be a piece of cake.

-.-

"Gosh, Kurt, are you sure you've packed enough?" Blaine asking, smirking as he helped lift Kurt's numerous bags on the shelves over the seats of the plane. Kurt rolled his eyes and playfully bumped him with his hip.

"Hush. We're going to be gone for _six weeks._" He said.

"Yeah, six _weeks_. Not six _years._" He teased, and Kurt blushed.

When everyone was taking their seats, and Blaine started to turn, Kurt grabbed Blaine's arm. "Sit with me?" He pouted, sticking out his lower lip.

Blaine laughed and sat next to him. "Of course." He said, and Kurt gave him a thankful smile.

After a few minutes of talking, they remembered Wes and David and looked around, searching for their friends. Sure enough, they had found seats together diagonally across the isle from Kurt and Blaine, and they each gave small waves. When Kurt looked away, however, they both puckered their lips at Blaine, who showed them a certain finger and turned back to Kurt.

About an hour passed, and Kurt and Blaine were watching 'The Sound of Music' as a pass time. They had just gotten to the part where the children started singing their goodbyes when Kurt yawned.

Blaine looked over. "Tired?" Kurt nodded, and Blaine smiled. "We'll only be on the plane for a few hours now, but go ahead and sleep; I'll wake you up when we're in Boston." He offered, gesturing to a pillow, and Kurt smiled sweetly at him before closing his eyes and drifting to sleep.

Blaine couldn't help but watch Kurt sleep - if he thought Kurt looked angelic before, then he was surprised that Kurt didn't have wings and a freaking _halo_ now. He wasn't being creepy, it's just that Kurt looked so positively adorable when he was sleeping; so peaceful.

Kurt shifted then, breathing deeply and turning, suddenly clutching Blaine's arm. He snuggled close to Blaine, burrowing his head in Blaine's chest, and though Blaine was startled at first, he chuckled at Kurt's childish actions and put his arm around Kurt's shoulders, hugging him close. He looked up to see Wes and David smirking, and scowled at them. They only returned the favor with making hearts with their hands and laughing.

Blaine sighed and felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out to see Wes' number.

**You two look cozy;) - W**

Blaine made an annoyed noise, stuffing his phone back into his pocket, and turned back to Kurt, who was now subconsciously tracing circles on Blaine's chest, and the corners of his lips tugged up into a smile.

Damn that boy and how cute he was being.

Sighing in a mix of contentment and defeat, Blaine slid further down in his chair, so that he and Kurt were eye-level, and pressed his lips against the chestnut hair, leaned into him, and tried to fall asleep himself.

He thought Wes and David didn't catch it.

But they did.

-.-

They arrived in Boston first, as promised, just about an hour later.

Kurt and Blaine were still asleep in each other's arms, and Blaine woke to find that at smelling in his slumber he had reclined so that he was now laying down, and Kurt had curled up on his chest. Blaine smiled down at the boy, and, _God,_ he looked beautiful.

_My best friend is beautiful._

Blaine processed the thought. It seemed to sound nice.

He tried it again.

No, it seemed to sound perfect.

He ran a hand through Kurt's hair, attempting to wake him up. "Kurt? Wake up, Kurt..." He said softly, and Kurt's eyelids fluttered open. "Hey there, sleepyhead." Blaine said.

Kurt grunted.

"C'mon, we gotta make it to the next plane." Blaine said with a laugh.

Kurt only groaned and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck. "Carry me..." He said in a moan, and Blaine laughed.

"As you wish." He said, and slid an arm behind Kurt's knees.

Wes and David caught them and raised an eyebrow, to which Blaine responded with, "Get his stuff, would you?" wearing a bitchy grin to match. It worked better on Kurt, but it worked.

Kurt nuzzled into Blaine's chest, and Blaine held him tight as they made it to the next flight.

-.-

So, yeah, nothing interesting yet, but next chapter they get to Italy, where things start to kick up.

Review. 


End file.
